


You're not dying!(Roy)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, F/M, Hormones, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Robin, Pregnancy, Protective Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Jason Todd, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Robin/Jason is terrified his sister is dying (after his mom died). When really she's pregnant with Roy's baby
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Reader
Series: DC Femreader! :) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	You're not dying!(Roy)

I sat in the bathroom groaning after throwing up feeling like shit. I don't know what's wrong with me. I told the team I'm sick and I'll be absent until I'm better. I hear the door open knowing it's my little brother 

"hey sis I'm here. You ready for damn patrol and kick some ass?" Jason asked 

I took a deep breath 

"n-not tonight, Jaybird"

Jason ran into the bathroom he looked at me shocked

"fucking hell, Y/N?!! What the hell did you do to yourself?!!Fuck! What the hell happened?!" 

"Jason calm down buddy I'm ok I promise just sick is all"

He helped me stand I ruffled his hair he walked me to the couch. He made me sit he ran off bringing water and food.

"Jason, sweetheart I'm ok I promise"

"I don't give a fuck what you say you're not. Now shut up and rest"

I sighed laying on the pillow Jason put beneath my head. Jason, looked at me worryingly. I hear the door open seeing, Roy

"hey babe heard you were sick so I brought some stuff for you, hey Jaybird"

"it's about fucking time you got here!" Jason said

"Jason" I said

He stormed out shouldering Roy 

"Jason!" I said

He slammed the door leaving Roy and I looked at each other. I sighed

"just give him a minute to cool down" Roy said

I sighed going to the bathroom to pee for the millionth time. I walked out I looked at my phone realizing I should have started my period though I didn't . I took a deep breath thinking it's possible I could be pregnant. I looked at, Roy he gently smiled.

"you alright, babe"

"yeah.. No I think, I think I might be pregnant"

"pr-pregnant like as in ba-baby. Did-did you take a test?"

"not yet I looked at my phone and I missed my period"

He took a deep breath I feel my eye's swell he hugged me gently and kissed me. That night Roy and I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. We went home I took the test wall Roy sat on the bed. I took a deep breath I walked out

"what it say? Are you pregnant?"

"we have to wait"

He sighed deeply I sat next to him and kissed his face. He's tence, anxious, nervous, though thankfully not angry. 

"I can't take it any longer" 

He stood walking to the bathroom I followed him. He held the stick staring 

"well did you knock me up or not" 

He laughed, crying looking at the test.

"see for yourself" 

I looked pregnant I'm pregnant! I started crying. He kissed me wrapping his arm's around me. With both cried tears of joy. We laid in bed Roy gently rubbing my face. I smiled then I realized, Jason his mom. I started crying feeling terrible 

"hey, babe what's wrong?" 

"Jason, his mom" 

"shit I completely forgot, that explains why he was so upset" 

"I should have realized" 

"hey, it's not your fault we'll tell him tomorrow" 

"thank you" 

He kissed me "how'd I get so lucky to have you" 

That morning I hear the door knocking I opened seeing, Jason. He had his arm's folded I hugged him tight. He gently hugged me we sat on the couch

"you ok?" he said 

"I'm not sick well I'm.." 

He sniffed fighting his emotions

"what?" he asked 

"I'm going to have a baby" 

"you're pregnant? You're not dying?! Fuck! Shit that's a relief!!" 

He hugged my neck crying I gently wrapped my arm's around my little brother. I started crying Roy walked in he gently smiled. Jason, buried his face in my neck. I feel my shirt getting wet from his tears. I rubbed his head 

"I'm so sorry, Jason" 

He shook his head and let go he dried his tears. 

"thanks, Y/N"


End file.
